no title yet:S
by tazzygal09
Summary: this is my first ever story...i dno what i think of it but for my age i think its pretty okay. hope u ppl like it tho : this aint the full thing tho...iv just started it : ill add more l8r :P


A dazzling ray of light hit me, forcing my eyes wide open. I tenderly shielded them as a burst of red rays burst through the dusty, unhinged windows scattered with splinters. I was puzzled for a moment-red light? I gingerly got out of bed, with a groan of bedsprings-not to mention almost falling flat faced in the process-I rushed to the windows, heart pounding in my chest and a scene of total devastation met my eyes.

My eyes widened in horror and my mouth dropped open as I looked around.

Demolishment. Destruction. Devastation. Those were the three words that described the scenery enveloping the village.

Bodies were scattered around like dirt, mud and blood shrouding them in the most gruesome of ways. The bodies were splashed across the uninviting town square, which was, in a shameless way, almost despicable to humanity, dripping disgustedly with blood, which in the glare of the bright red light glistened and sparkled the sparkle of a thousand rubies.

My body shook with fear as I hastened to look up and with a sudden jolt; realisation hit me like an atomic bomb. That red light was no ordinary red light. That was the sun- a bright, deep red sun, a thousand times its normal size. It displayed a sense of magnificent power, scorching and burning the grotesque corpses splayed carelessly, to a cinder as the seconds ticked by. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock...

I inched my neck sideways by the slightest of a fraction, hardly daring to breathe, adrenaline pumping through me like wildfire. My eyes almost froze as I stared at the antique timepiece on the rotten walls. My heart screamed betrayal as I saw that the hours were flying past, day by day, night by night without a change in scenery, without an inkling of mercy. Time had cheated me. I knew it.

I couldn't evade Time. Or Death, for that matter. I would have to face Time and Death one day. And I would lose. I tore my gaze away from the clock with some difficulty and ran outside, almost tumbling down the stairs in this moment of hostility. My whole self froze with inundated terror as I took in what was before me. My life.

Liz lay motionless on the ground, her almond-shaped eyes earnestly wide open as if they had received an electric shock. Her soft brown hair covered her neck and shoulders, while her wavy locks which tipped the ends of her hair were bathed in shiny, ruby red blood. Her dress was torn, giving it a chewed-off look. Her beautiful face, now pale and completely drained of blood, shone unexpectedly in the radiation of the inhuman sun.

I slumped to the hard, unfriendly ground as my knees gave way. I choked as I struggled to breathe and my whole body felt cold, numb, and unreal. I gazed tenderly at her and stroked her light, wavy hair in the places which were blood free. I attempted to fight back tears, and hopelessly failed, as they spilled out like a vast river, an ocean of sorrow tearing me apart.

"Liz," I whispered. My sole reason for living, gone. I had no reason to live. Life held no more solutions, no more meanings, no more answers...

A minuscule drop of fire dripped listlessly through me. More followed, drip, drip, drip, through my blood, my veins, my mind, my heart, my soul, slicing through me like a vicious knife, shredding me apart until it all exploded, tore my soul from within until everything was gone, gone, gone...

A sharp intake of breath jogs my memory. I am rooted to the spot as I finish my last sentence, letting it trail off into the mist of the watery morning sun. Maria notices the change and edges over to me.

"What happened next?" she enquires urgently, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I...I can't remember..." I reply back, a knowing look in my eyes. Maria gazes at me, her face full of emotions and understanding that I cannot decipher.

"I know this is going to be hard... but...i have to know everything. Please," she whispers.

I bury my face in my hands as waves of tears crash over me, forever dragging me into the bottomless pit of sorrow. My body is heaving convulsively as beads of sweat break out across my forehead. Maria looks at me softly, her earnest eyes full of tears.

"Tell me," she begs.

The lone silhouette stood by the glittering coast of white sand, a solitary figure of statuesque beauty. Her long white dress trailed behind her sleekly, a dress which subtly spoke 'special occasion'. Her hair was a chocolate brown, soft, wavy, rippling gently in the basking glow and warmth of the morning sun, while the sparkling blue ocean stretched endlessly ahead of her, the deep, sea blue waves crashing silently around her. The cool wind was a smooth object, an object of enhancement added to the picturesque fairy tale setting. Here was the princess. And her handsome prince would arrive and restore her to her rightful place.


End file.
